


Fight for Dominance

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Teasing, Top!Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: The stakes are high in this fight.





	Fight for Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.

Mac sized up his opponent.  They were almost the same height, but the man was solid muscle, much bulkier than Mac’s lean frame and, Mac knew, stronger.  But Mac had speed and agility on his side.  All in all, Mac knew, they were fairly evenly matched.

They eyed each other warily, each waiting for the other to make the first move.  Finally, Mac lowered his head and charged at the other man.  His opponent sidestepped easily, but Mac was expecting that and used his momentum to carry him to the opposite wall, slamming into it.  That would put most people at a disadvantage, but Mac was right where he wanted to be.  He turned and braced himself against the wall with both hands as the other man rushed him.  Mac lifted himself up and kicked at his opponent with both legs.  The man grabbed one of Mac’s ankles and tugged, unbalancing the young agent and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Mac twisted and scrambled away on all fours, leaping to his feet and spinning to face his opponent who had also regained his feet.  They circled each other carefully, both waiting for an opening.  The other man lunged at Mac, aiming for a headlock, but Mac dropped to the floor, and the other man staggered.  Mac knocked his opponent’s legs out from under him, and the heavier man landed with a grunt.

Mac lunged for the other man, briefly pinning him before the other man got his legs under him and raised up, flipping them.  They rolled around on the floor until Mac got the upper hand, straddling his opponent and pinning his arms above his head.  “Do you yield, Jack?”

“Yeah, I yield,” Jack panted, slightly out of breath.  “Damn, I’m getting too old for this.”

Mac got a wicked gleam in his eyes.  “Does that mean you’re too old for other things, old man?” he taunted, grinding his hips down on Jack’s groin.  The younger man was gratified to feel his partner hardening beneath him.

“Hell, no!”  Jack struggled to sit up, but Mac pushed him back down.

“Unh, unh, unh.  I won fair and square.  I get to have my way with you,” Mac reminded his partner.  Sparring with Jack was always enjoyable, but what came after was even better.  Both men were highly competitive, and wrestling for who controlled their “other” activities was an added bonus, especially after a week such as this when their target had gotten away, leaving the whole team amped up and frustrated.  A good sparring match followed by a good, hard fuck was a good way to work out the frustration.

Jack’s eyes darkened as he looked up at his lover.  “What did you have in mind?”

Mac wriggled on top of Jack, feeling their cocks brush against each other through the layers of fabric.  Jack moaned, and Mac repeated the motion.  The older man bucked up, seeking more friction, but Mac raised himself slightly, denying it to the other man.

Mac pretended to think about it.  “Well, I could just fuck you right here and now,” he said.  Mac reached between them, grasping Jack’s now fully hard cock through his sweats.  “You’re certainly ready for me.”

“Yeah, Mac, do it,” Jack said, voice rough with arousal.

Mac considered doing just that.  The door was locked, and no one would dare disturb them anyway, not after Riley had walked in on them half-naked and rutting against each other.  Mac wasn’t sure who was more mortified, Riley or Jack.  Mac and Jack’s relationship was by no means a secret, but it was one thing to know the man you regarded as a father was having sex and quite another to witness it.  Mac figured Riley would be scarred for life, and part of him couldn’t help but delight in torturing his teammate.

Back to the matter at hand.  Release would be good, but tormenting Jack would be even better.  Mac lowered his body until he was resting fully on top of Jack, feeling their hard cocks press together, pressing himself against the hard planes of Jack’s body.  Mac kissed his lover deeply, swallowing the other man’s moans before he raised himself up on his elbows.  “Or, I could get you all worked up and leave you hanging.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed.  “You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.

“Watch me.”  Mac rolled off Jack, neatly evading his lover’s grab for him.  The younger man gracefully got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head as high as he could.  His shirt rucked up, revealing just a narrow strip of skin to Jack.  Mac knew exactly how Jack would react to that.

He was right.  Jack sat up.  “You’re killing me here, Mac.”

“You’ll just have to be patient,” Mac said.  “After all, we are at work.”

Jack groaned.  “Think Matty will let us go home?”

“I don’t know.”  Mac reached down, making sure his ass was on display, and picked up Jack’s phone, placed carefully to the side in case something came up while they were sparring.  Mac tossed it to his lover.  “Why don’t you call her and find out?  In the meantime, I’m going to shower.”  He sauntered off towards the locker room, making sure to sway his hips provocatively.

Mac had just stepped under the showerhead when Jack entered.  “Good news!  Matty says we can go,” he announced.

“Great.  Just let me get washed up,” Mac said.  He poured some shower gel into his hands and began to soap up.  Mac made sure he was fully facing Jack.  The younger man made a production of slowly running his hands down his body, smoothing over his nipples, trailing down his abs, and stopping just above his hard, leaking cock.  “You know,” he said, voice rough, “you should probably shower, too.”

Jack didn’t need any urging.  He ripped off his clothes, leaving them on the floor of the locker room where they fell.  Jack stalked towards Mac, ready to take what he wanted.

Jack had just pinned Mac against the wall when the door opened, and voices floated across the room.

Jack banged his head against the wall.  “Dammit.”

Mac grinned, wickedly.  “Guess we’re just going to have to wait until we get home.”  He ducked neatly under Jack’s arm and smacked the other man on the ass.  “Hurry up and rinse off.”

Jack did as commanded, breaking speed records for showering.  Mac kept up his teasing the entire time they dressed, making a show of pulling his shirt over his head and pulling up his pants.  He could see Jack’s erection straining at his jeans, and he knew Jack must be going crazy, so hard and not able to do a thing about it with the other agents just a row over.

Jack’s control snapped when they were in his car in the parking garage.  He lunged for Mac, but Mac stopped him with a hand on his chest.  “Don’t you think this would be more comfortable in a bed?”

Jack growled and tried to reach for Mac again, but the younger man held him off.  “Don’t care,” Jack said, voice barely recognizable, it was so tinged with lust.  “Want you now.”  He continued pushing forward.

Mac neatly opened the door and slid out.  “Contain yourself, or I’ll go back inside and wait for Bozer to take me home,” he threatened.

Jack leaned back and groaned.  “God, Mac, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Good.”  Mac smirked at Jack.  “You going to behave yourself?”  Jack nodded.  Mac got back in the car.  “Let’s go.”

Jack complied, driving as fast as he could back to Mac’s place, barely heeding the traffic laws.  Mac teased Jack the entire time, resting his hand just below Jack’s crotch and even cupping the older man’s cock through his jeans when they were stopped at lights.  He was gratified by the moans and swearwords dripping from Jack’s mouth.

When they reached Mac’s, Mac slowly slid out of the car and sauntered ahead of Jack to the door.  He took his time unlocking the door, Jack pressed tight against his back, breath hot on Mac’s neck.  As soon as they were in the door, Jack spun Mac and pressed him back against the door.  “Need you, Mac.”

Mac let Jack ravage his mouth.  The blond reached a hand between them and palmed Jack’s cock through the fabric of his pants.  “I can see that,” Mac said when they came up for air.

“Mac, don’t tease,” Jack begged.

Mac pressed his lips close to Jack’s ear.  “Patience,” he whispered.  “I’m in charge, remember?”

Jack shuddered and nodded.  “Just hurry, Mac.”

Mac decided it was time to stop teasing and get down to business.  Jack wasn’t the only one affected; Mac was hard and aching to be buried balls deep in Jack’s ass.  As enjoyable as winding his partner up was, Mac needed to be in Jack almost as badly as Jack needed to be filled.

Mac pushed Jack off of him.  “Bedroom, now,” he ordered.  Jack complied, rushing to the bedroom, Mac hot on his heels.  “Strip,” Mac commanded when they got there.

Jack couldn’t strip fast enough.  Once he was naked, Mac looked him up and down, hungrily.  God, Jack was gorgeous, toned and muscled, the scars here and there only lending more character.  And his cock.  Mac drank up the sight of the thick length curving up towards Jack’s stomach, red and leaking precome.  Mac couldn’t wait to get his hands on his lover.  “Lie back,” Mac said.

Jack did, and god, he was even more beautiful like that, gazing at Mac with hooded eyes, legs spread enticingly.  Mac stripped off his own clothes and crawled over Jack, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Oh, god, Mac, more,” Jack moaned.

Mac obliged, reaching a hand between them and grasping Jack’s balls, rolling them in his palm.  Jack groaned.  “Fuck, Mac, keep going.”

Instead, Mac removed his hand.  Jack groaned in disappointment.  “Shh, it’s alright.  Just getting the lube.”  Mac found the bottle in the nightstand and generously coated his hand.  He grasped Jack’s balls with one hand and slid the other back to circle Jack’s hole.  Jack hissed as Mac pressed the tip of his finger inside his lover.  Mac paused, but Jack pushed against him, urging him deeper.

Mac slowly pumped his finger in and out, continuing to fondle Jack’s balls.  After a minute, he added a second finger and crooked them, hitting Jack’s prostate and causing the older man to cry out.  “Yes!  Again, Mac!”

Mac did, then slowly withdrew, causing Jack to whimper.  Mac quickly returned with three fingers, stretching Jack until Mac was sure he was ready.  Mac slicked up his cock and lined it up with Jack’s hole. 

“C’mon, Mac, I’m ready,” Jack urged, wrapping his legs around Mac’s waist.

Mac needed no further urging.  He thrust in, causing Jack to cry out.  Mac knew it was more pleasure than pain, though.  He began moving, setting a hard, fast rhythm.  Today was not the day for slow, sweet love-making.  Today was for hard and fast.

Every thrust drove Jack back against the headboard, causing it to slam into the wall over and over again.  Mac felt the tension of the week drain away as he drove into his lover’s tight heat, feeling Jack’s walls like a vice around his cock.  Mac listening to the sound of the bed banging, their skin slapping together, and Jack moaning constantly, cursing and saying Mac’s name.  Mac could feel the heat building deep in his belly.  He grasped Jack’s cock, stripping it roughly in time with his thrusts.  Jack tensed, then stilled beneath Mac, long, thick spurts of come jetting out, coating Mac’s hand and striping Jack’s stomach.  The clench of Jack’s walls around him drove Mac over the edge, and he came with a shout of Jack’s name.

Mac slid out of Jack and rolled over to lay next to him, panting.  “Fuck, I needed that,” he said.

“Yeah, me too.”  Jack turned his head and gave Mac a sloppy kiss.  “You can get the best of me anytime.”

Mac smirked.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

Yeah, definitely a good way to end the week.


End file.
